


"I'll sweep you off your feet, and make God regret he left an angel behind."

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4x16, Bottom Castiel, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Dean, tattoo in enochian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the finale of 4x16 Cas goes back to the hospital to find Dean. They have a disagreement. They make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll sweep you off your feet, and make God regret he left an angel behind."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiCracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiCracker/gifts).



> "When during sad times an angel should come to you, open your eyes and see who that angel is, for that is your one true love."  
> Source Unknown

Cas appears at the door of Dean's hospital room. He turns to look at the bed but he finds it empty. And Dean is no where to be seen. He closes his eyes for a second and then disappears.

 

Dean is inside a dark, stuff-only room looking for a side exit. He spots one and heads towards it. He hears a flapping sound and closes his eyes exasperatedly. He turns to see Cas looking at him with narrowed eyes. He sights.

“What do you want, Cas?”

Cas ignores his question. “Where are you going, Dean?”

“Getting the hell out of here.” Dean answers and heads to the exit.

“Dean, wait.” Cas calls out taking a step towards Dean.

“What, Cas?!” Dean says angrily. “What do you want?”

Cas doesn't answer. He looks expectantly at Dean.

“Look, man, I told you earlier. I can't do what you're asking of me. I can't, okay?”

Cas takes a closer look at him. Dean looks determined but behind his hard mask, Cas can detect fear and self-concern. He is scared. He tries to hide his earlier weakness behind anger but Cas can see. Cas can always see.

“Dean.” he says. “I am sorry about what happened today.”

“Yeah, well you said that.” Dean tells him dismissively.

“Listen to me.” Cas says and grabs Dean's arm. Dean turns and gives him a warning look, but he doesn't back off. “I am sorry about what happened but it was necessary.”

“Necessary?!” Dean says and pulls his hand off of Cas's grip. “Then you should have made sure that son of a bitch was well-secured.” Cas makes to speak but Dean brings his face closer to his. “Look I don't care what you want from me but you damn better leave Sam out of it.”

“I didn't want your brother to be involved.”

“Yeah, well thanks to you and your little soldier he was, wasn't he?” Dean glares at him angrily.

“Cas, thanks for saving my ass out of hell but that's it, man. I can't do much else.” he turns to leave but Cas is faster and grabs him. Dean turns and pushes Cas against the wall forcefully, putting an arm on his chest to stop him from moving. But he is still weak and winces from the pain. Cas looks at him concerned for a second before he glares at him.

“Let go.” he growls. He can easily shove him off and but he is afraid that he might hurt Dean in his condition and, frankly, he is not sure he wants to move.

Dean presses his body closer to him and he lets a breath he doesn't even know he is holding. They stay silent for a moment and Cas can here their breathing getting faster. Dean looks at him in the eye, his expression not softening but Cas can feel warmth radiating from his body. The hunter closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again Cas can see him trying to decide what to do, balancing the possibilities and fighting to deny his instinct.

Cas can practically tell the moment he gives in and before he realizes it, Dean says “Fuck it” and crashes their lips together, hard and insistent. Dean presses closer to him and Cas brings his hand to the hunter's hair. Dean sights into the kiss and parts his lips to lick and suck at Cas's lower lip. The angel gasps and Dean growls. He brings his leg in the middle of Cas's rubbing his forming erection and Cas whines surprised. Dean smirks into the kiss and takes advantage of Cas's parted lips to shove his tongue in and explore his lover's mouth. Cas follows him willingly letting him explore and when Dean bucks too hard against him he gasps and runs his hands down Dean's back so hard that Dean is sure he will have nail scratches for a few hours, to say the least. He pulls away and attacks the angel's neck sucking and biting. Cas moans and Dean rubs his leg against Cas's cock and sucks hard on his pulls point. When Cas's whines once again, he can feel Dean's smirk forming against his skin and he decides he's had enough.

Dean feels Cas's hand grabbing him hard on the shoulder and then everything goes dark. He opens his eyes to find Cas and himself in a motel room and blinks. Before he has anytime to realize what is going on Cas pins him against the door and kisses him hard trying to get rid of Dean's jacket. Dean groans and once his hands are again free he lets them fly to his dark hair pulling them. Cas moans and licks Dean's lips asking for permission. Dean parts them and Cas shoves his tongue in. at first they fight for dominance but then Cas presses his body against Dean's cock and Dean gasps and lets him take charge. Cas hums approvingly while exploring Dean's mouth and pushes one hand between their bodies to grab Dean's, still trousers-covered, cock.

“Cas” Dean breaths and thrusts up on Cas's hand. Cas starts kicking and sucking his neck and shoulder while Dean pushes into his hand.

“Cas, come on” Dean says more coherently this time.

“What do you want Dean?” Cas asks, his voice even lower than it usually is.

Dean takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“What. Do you. Want. Dean.” Cas asks again slowly, pressing his hand against Dean's aching cock.

“You.” Dean manages. “Christ, Cas I want you. I wanna be in you. Please.” he whimpers the last word.

Cas smirks and grabs him hard to push him to the bed. When Dean's legs hit the end of the bed, he is pushed down and Cas falls elegantly on top of him after letting his trenchcoat fall to the floor. Dean cups his cheek to bring his face closer and kisses him slowly. Cas's hands fly to his tee and Dean raises his hand to help him get it off of him. Cas looks down at Deans muscular body and his eyes blow darker. He runs his hands up and down Dean's chest and Dean moans at the contact and pushes the jacket out of Cas's shoulders and throws it next to them along with his tee.

After they have disposed of Cas's shirt and tie, Cas leans down to press their bodies together. Dean gasps at the direct contact and rolls them over so that Cas is laying beneath him on his back, looking dazzled at him. Dean unzips his trousers and pulls them off throwing them away and does the same with his jeans.

Laying only with their pants, Cas rolls his hips upwards and his cock rubs against Dean's. Dean growls. He runs his hands down Cas's sides, leaving nail scratches on his skin, and when he reaches the waistband of his pants he pulls them down to release his aching hard cock. Cas breathes heavily and is looking at Dean though heavy lashes. He helps Dean get out of his own pants and then pulls him down crashing their bodies together.

“God, Cas” Dean breaths and hears Cas snort at the reference. He leans to bite at the angel's shoulder. Cas stops middle-laugh gasping and Dean tries not to feel triumphantly about it but fails epically and Cas can feel him smirking against his skin.

“Dean.” he breaths and ruts against him trying to get some friction. Dean hums and starts kissing a trail down Cas's chest biting and licking where he has kissed. When he reaches the belly button he swirls his tongue in it and Cas lets a loud moan. Dean looks up at him and smiles and swirls his tongue on last time before he goes down further until his chin hits the head of Cas's cock and Cas nearly jumps and whimpers. Dean swallows and takes Cas into his mouth. The angel groans loudly and his hands fly to Dean's hair, not pushing him but just being there. Dean swirls his tongue around the head like he did with his belly button and then takes him deeper in his mouth until the head hits the back of his throat. He swallows around his cock and pulls away running his tongue on the underside. Cas whimpers at the loss of contact but then Dean sits up and looks at him, his eyes dark with lust.

“Do you happen to carry lube?” he asks.

Cas glares at him for a moment and then shakes his head no.

“Is it necessary?” he asks, bending his head to the left the way does when he is genuinely curious.

“If it's- Of course it's bloody necessary Cas!” Dean nearly jumps out of his skin. “Have you ever done that before?” he asks more softly caressing the inside of Cas's thigh.

Cas doesn't answer right away. He looks at Dean and then looks down on his hand, resting on Dean's hips.

“Cas?” Dean asks again, persistent.

“I haven't.” Cas says slowly. Dean sights and leans down to kiss Cas's lips.

“It's fine. We'll just have to make do.” he says. He leans down to take Cas's cock into his hand but the angel grabs his hand and Dean looks into his eyes questioningly.

“Dean.” Cas says with a voice so rough it makes Dean's cock twitch. “Just do it.” Dean looks at him bewildered.

“No, Cas. No.” he says determined.

“Dean.” Cas answers, as if trying to reason him.

“Have you lost your mind? It will hurt like bitch even with lube, I'm not risking it.”

“You know I can take pain much easier than humans. It will not damage me.”

“It is supposed to be enjoyable, Cas, not bearable.”

“Just do it.” Cas says losing patience. Dean looks at him for a few moments before deciding and then he nods.

“If it hurts... at any point, if it hurts you are telling me to stop. Can I trust you on that?”

Cas nods and then opens his feet wider for Dean to sit between them.

One more, Dean leans down and places tow fingers at Cas's lips.

Cas looks at him questioningly and Cas places a kiss at his shoulder.

“Suck.” he says gently. Cas eyes shine brighter and he parts his lips. He takes Dean's fingers into his mouth and sucks at the tip. Dean swallows and sucks at Cas's pulse point. Cas moans around his fingers sending vibrations to Dean's whole body and he bites Cas's shoulder until he breaks the skin just a little. Cas's moan is a mixture of pain and pleasure and he sucks at Dean's fingers harder.

Dean takes a last breath and sits up.

He brings a finger at Cas's entrance and at first he just rubs it around it. Cas's breathing has now reduced to quick short breaths and Dean smirks. He presses a finger in and Cas tightens around him. Dean closes his eyes at the pressure around his fingers and starts fingering Cas open.

After a while Cas starts pressing down on Dean's finger and Dean takes it as a sign to add another one. He expects Cas to wince at least a little from the pain but his expression remains one of complete pleasure, so he guesses the burn doesn't bother him as much as it bothers humans. He scissors his fingers and one digit brushes over the angel's prostate. Cas jumps and moans loudly. One hand comes to grab Dean's arm to stop his hand from moving. Dean looks at him, searching for any signs of pain.

“Stop.” Cas says out of breath. “I am-” he takes a deep breath and Dean understands. He extracts his fingers and spits in his palm. He silks his cock wet and aligns himself with Cas's entrance. He pushes the head in and waits for Cas to adjust. After barely few seconds have passed Cas nods eagerly and wraps his legs around Dean's waist pushing him towards him.

Dean groans loudly as he slips all the way in and bend his head to kiss Cas's shoulder.

Cas brings a hand to Dean's hair and pulls it. Dean groans and thrusts hard into Cas setting a brutal rhythm. Cas's hips fly upwards to meet Dean's thrusts.

A change of angle, and every thrust hits Cas's prostate, leaving Cas's a quivering mess underneath Dean.

Dean leans down starting to bite and suck at Cas's shoulder and Cas moans from deep in his throat and thrusts harder up to Dean, tightening around him. Dean groans laying his head on Cas's shoulder and giving one last thrust before he comes hard inside him. He takes Cas's cock to his hand and pulps him at time with his, now arrhythmic, thrusts. Cas lets out a groan and his head falls back, coming in Dean's hand, in long spurts. Dean pulls out and lays next to him on the bed.

They stay silent for a while trying to catch their breaths. After a few moments Dean snorts.

“What?” Cas asks, his voice back to his usual tone, that reminded Dean of a person who has a stick shoved up his ass all the time.

“A few months before, if anyone told me that angels existed I would have told him to stick it where the sun shines.”

He hears Cas snort next to him and then makes a sound that sounds suspiciously like a giggle. He smiles and then Cas's chuckle turns into laughter and Dean loses is and laughs along with him. When their laugh eases out to occasional giggles they turn to face each other.

Dean takes a deep breath and brings his hand to caress Cas's cheek. Cas looks at him blinking for a few seconds and then relaxes and leans into the touch.

“What are you thinking?” Dean asks, after Cas has stayed silent for a while.

Cas takes a breath, then a second and he closes his eyes.

“I can't feel, Dean.” Cas starts. He doesn't say more but Dean doesn't speak, leaving him time to think.

“Feelings are for humans. We are above all that. Feeling is consider betrayal. If I let myself get attached to you, my loyalty will be questioned. My authority will be compromised.” he stays silent.

Dean listens to him carefully. Before today, he's never thought about Cas as nothing more than a douchebag who saved him form hell. And today he didn't think. He only acted. He never thought about what he actually wants out of that. But come to think about it. He actually likes the idea of laying down next to Cas. He catches himself wondering how it will be like falling asleep next to him, waking up with his arms around him. He smiles at the thought.

“What's it gonna be then?” he asks slowly.

Cas turns away facing the ceiling.

“You must know, Dean that I am not able to control how I am supposed to act or feel.” he says.

Dean nods and braces himself for Cas's next words.

“Therefor,” he continues “I cannot stop myself from falling for you.” he says the last words so quietly that Dean is almost unsure he's heard them correctly. His breath catches and Cas turns to look at him. His eyes are wide and uncertain and Dean wants to chase the uncertainty away so he leans towards him and kisses him deep and slow and reassuringly. When they part Dean brings his lips to Cas's ear and whispers.

“If it makes you feel any better, I can't help it either.” he feels Cas smiling against his skin and places a kiss behind his ear. He wraps his hands around Cas and closes his eyes, falling asleep to the rhythmic breath of his lover.

 

 

A few weeks later Cas is waiting for Dean to come back from a hunt. They agreed to meet at a motel nearby the one he stays with Sam. He is sitting on the bed when Dean comes in. He has blood on his shirt and his arm is covered in bandages.

“Dean?” Cas walks over to him. “Are you alright?” he asks placing his arm on Dean's cheek.

“I'm fine. Much better than this son of a bitch.” Dean answers and goes over to the bathroom to wash his face.

“Dean” Cas has come close to him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder blade. “I can do this for you. Let me take care of it.”

Dean turns to him and slowly nods. Cas takes his hand and leads him to bed. Dean sits down and raises his arms to help Cas take his shirt out. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” he asks him.

“My leg.” Dean says. “But is doesn't hurt that bad.”

Cas gives him a look so he stands up and takes his jeans off. He has a bandage around his knee. Cas kneels and takes the bandage off he places his two fingers on the wound. Dean winces but then the wound heals and Cas places a kiss on the fresh skin. He looks up at Dean and Dean smiles softly.

Cas raises on his feet and repeats the process with Dean's arm. When it is healed, too, Cas looks at the small bandage close to his abdomen. He makes to take it off but Dean places his hand on his lover's. Cas looks at him questioningly and Dean slowly takes his hand, his eyes never leaving Cas's. The angel slowly, takes the bandage off and his eyes widen, flying back to Dean's. Dean smiles, shyly at first and then proudly.

“Dean this is-”

“It's your name.” Dean says giving him a kiss on the lips.

Cas's hands travel over the small tattoo.

“I thought I'd do it in Enochian. You know, just in case I fall to the wrong hands.”

Cas looks at him, his eyes watering. Yeah, he definitely feels. He pushes Dean down the bed and kisses him. He travels down until his lips find the tattoo and licks at it. He plants a kiss and then looks up at Dean and smirks. Dean has a feeling that after this night, he will not be able to think of or see the tattoo and have innocent thoughts crossing his mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
